I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a device for strumming a stringed instrument such as a guitar through use of two foot pedals and one hand of an individual.
II. Description of the Related Art
Prior art known to the applicant includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,689 issued Jul. 31, 1945 to Goodwin for "Attachment for Musical Stringed Instruments", U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,472 issued Aug. 5, 1941 to Sylvester for "Foot-Operated Guitar Player", and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,192 issued Sep. 7, 1971 to Kaar for "Foot-Operated Base-Stringed Musical Instrument". The devices disclosed in these patents generally are bulky, heavy, and do not allow strumming of individual strings of a string instrument such as a guitar. The playing options available to an individual utilizing the devices shown in these prior art patents are very limited and such devices are difficult to operate and assemble.